


a thrill of hope

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: the stars are brightly shining
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, ladynoir
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	a thrill of hope

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Are Ladybug's first words to her partner for this night's patrol.

Chat Noir smiles at her from where he's seated, an unsuspecting rooftop in the seventh arrondissement. He can see all of the Eiffel from his spot, standing tall and proud as always, shining even brighter than it normally does.

"Yes," he agrees, but his eyes are not focused on the view when he says this.

To him, she has always been more beautiful than any sight he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

"Shall we start patrol, My Lady?" He asks, but not making a move to stand up just yet.

To his surprise, she sits down beside him. "Not yet, mon minou." She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes, "Can we stay here for a while? I think Paris can stand on her own without us watching over her for a few more minutes." 

"As My Lady wishes," Chat Noir replies, smiling fondly at her.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, and his smile brightens as she sighs into his embrace. "You're so warm, Chaton."

"Not really. You're just weak to the cold, Buginette."

"That too."

They sink into a comfortable silence. Chat Noir swings his feet gently, humming a soft Christmas hymn under his breath. 

Minutes later, he notices that her breathing has slowed down.

"My Lady?"

Ladybug doesn't answer.

"I assume you've fallen asleep."

Still no answer. He listens intently and hears it, the soft snores of his partner. He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

"You know, I've told you before that I don't mind doing patrol alone in the winter season. You get so weak and shivery whenever I see you out and about during this time." 

He sighs, looking up at the sky.

"But of course, you're really stubborn. My Lady doesn't know what the word 'relax' means."

He runs his claws through the tips of her pigtails, lightly tugging on her hair ties.

"But that's fine. You wouldn't be you without that bullheaded personality of yours, and I love that about you."

He smiles at Ladybug's sleeping face, so warm and fond.

"Then again, there's a lot of things I love about you." 

His heart is suddenly beating hard and fast, his mouth is dry, and he wants to say it. He wants to say it right now. 

"I love you."

The words come out almost breathlessly. To calm his madly beating heart, he looks back at the beautiful view of Paris. He feels warm all over.

"I love you too."

He freezes, turning his head to look at His Lady, and she's awake. And looking at him. And she's blushing so prettily, and the lights make her eyes look like stars or something brighter.

His heart is in his throat and he can't find the words to say.

"My Lady...?" He asks. 

She smiles, and it's a smile he's never seen on her face before.

"I love you too, Chat Noir."

She reaches a hand out to rest upon his chest, over his heart.

"I'm not confused, I'm not pretending, I'm not a fake sent to fool you, I'm real." She says. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings." 

Chat Noir lets out a watery chuckle, "I don't even care about that, My Lady." A hand finds its way on her cheek. "I love you so much, Ladybug."

Her free hand joins his over her cheek. She closes her eyes. "I'll say it as many times as you want me to. I love you too, Chat Noir."

He gently brings her into a warm embrace.

He kisses the top of her head.

Paris watches over her heroes as they melt into each other's embrace. 


End file.
